Stepping in
by Bronytymes
Summary: When a pony Dies... where do they go? What happens when someone decide that a certain pony has to be replaced? and what happens when he falls in love with the wrong pony?
1. Chapter 1

As I lay awake, laying next to me is my guitar. I decide nothing like a good jam session to help me relax and finally fall asleep. I open my eyes and sigh but then is when i realize that i'm not in... my bed.

"whaaa..." and reach out for my night stand light but find a body next to me. "what the fuck?" i say aloud as I hear the body stir and eventually a small yawn emits and says "What do you need Opal mommy is trying to sleep." I answered without thinking "Who in the hell is opal?" After I finish my question I immediately kicked myself mentally. 'i should have just tried to sneak out of here... How did I get here anyway?' "AHHHHHHHHHH HELP SOMEPONY HELP ME INTRUDER ALMPPPHHHH" I put my hoof over her mouth and say "Shhhhh i'm sorry I don't know how I got here" I whispered and... "what the fuck I have hooves?"

This body then bit my hand and jumped up and i could see in the shinning moonlight who the "body" was. It was... It was a pony? "What the fuck?" I said a little to loud and fell out the bed who I could only assume that was hers. Just then 5 other ponies burst through the door all ready to fight off whatever the first pony was screaming about.

"Please please don't hurt me!" I said as bowed my front hooves. 'again why do I have hooves?' I take a moment to look at myself and see that I am a pony? 'HOW IN THE FUCK DID I BECOME A PONY AND WHY CAN WE TALK?' I quickly look over the place while i was bowing and saw that my guitar was on the floor in 4 different pieces obviously broken in the process of struggle that had went on just a few seconds ago.

"What the buck are you doing in rarity room you perv?" said a cyan pony as I looked up i saw that one of the ponies who was mad about a boy being in the girls room so late at night. "what kind of pony does something like that anyway?" said an orange pony who wore a cowboy hat?

"please hear me out im not fro-" "thats enough from you, how dare you go into rarity's room!" said a little purple and green dragon who appeared from a purple pony who had... a... horn? she was a unicorn? "spike let him at least explain himself before we point hooves around. Sorry about spike what do you have to say for yourself?"

"well..." I started as I looked at the ground and scratching my neck with my right hoof. "I have no idea where I am or why im a pony... or why you ponies can talk." Immediately saw the orange ponies eyes stare at me square in the eyes. "He ain't lyin girls... he doesn't know what he is doin here, But maybe he just aint right in the head..." I let my mouth hang open "I... uh... I... am not crazy! I AM NOT!" i said screaming at the end. watery eyed and before anypony could say anything I galloped to my guitar picking it up with my mouth and jumping out a window. Luckily for me I was only 1 floor up as i crashed through the window i heard many Gasps and Somepony say very loudly "WAIT I HAVNT GIVEN YOU A YOUR A PERVERT AND WELCOME TO PONYVILLE PARTY YET!" I ran quicker hoping nopony would wake up and chase after me. I looked back and saw that i was in a tree house... literally a tree house. The house was in a tree. I didn't care at the moment and just kept running before I could get farther than 20 meters from the tree house i was tackled by that cyan pony. "Ugh.. let me... goooo i am not crazy, I AM NOT!"

"sure you arn't perv just sit tight a moment." she said cooly not at all bothered by the turn of events like she had done this before. soon the other ponies came running up and looked at the cyan pony with quizzical looks. "Rainbow Dash you don't have to be a brute!" said the white pony whom seemed calmed down about the whole situation. It was then when I saw her in better light and not bowing that i saw her purple mane and a... tatoo? on her butt? I started laughing out loud it startling the ponies, furthering their thought of me being insane. "What...ahhahhahaha... hahahahah... On your.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... ON YOUR BUTT?!" I basically screamed while laughing the white pony blushed heavily and looked away frustrated that I had asked such a foalish question. "What you havnt heard of a cutie mark?... now that i look at you, you don't have one either... Just who... Who are you?"

My laughing eventually died down as tried to calm myself wanting to answer her question. Once I stopped laughing the cyan pony named Rainbow Dash finally got off me I looked at them and said " My name is Ace... Ace Craftson." I bowed my head and knelt my front two hooves down and saw an unusual look on rarity's face. I brushed the feeling and looked at the other 5 ponies and saw that they were all looking at me with the same face.

"what?" I asked. "Am I speaking a different language?" the pause had been too long. "come on? hello?" i said. Everypony who was around me started crying silently. "did i say something to offend you guys?" I said the one to finally speak up was the small yellow pony "You're not funny." she said quietly. "huh?" I said as she turned and flew away crying harder. Then the cyan pony flew after her quickly yelling "SHY! STOP SHY COME ON! HE COULDN'T HAVE KNOWN WE HAVE NO IDEA WHO HE IS!" her voice fading in the distance. I noticed that they actually flew in the sky? they were pegasi.

"Is your name really Ace Craftson?" said the purple unicorn. "Yeah..." I said slowly. She looked at me with tears flowing down her cheeks. "He ain't lyin surgercube." said the orange pony again with the same look on her face but no tears.

"What why would i lie about my name?" i said looking confused. then a pink blur appeared in front of me and said very quickly "Hi im pinkie pie and i just wanted to say that your super duper cute and that even though you dont have a cutie mark, thats odd i dont know why you wouldnt you dont look much older than any of us but i could be wrong maybe you had a HUGE growth spurt or something and you might grow to be even bigger than big mac! that would be cool because we could then throw you a party for being the biggest pony in ponyville and i just LOVE parties and..." she was cut off by the purple unicorn who said softly to me "pinkie thats enough... Ace im sorry about her but you have the same name as a pegasus that was going to marry fluttershy and he died yesterday and we were having a sleep over to help her cope and now she has probably ran and hid herself in her cottage." she said and i just sat there in shock. "somebody had the same name as me and died yesterday?" i said in unbelief. "somepony and yes he even had the same color fur and mane as you but just opposite... now that i look at you, it looks like you could have been related..." said state in a matter o fact way. I just looked down and felt horrible.

The yelllow one called fluttershy was hurt because she thought i was making fun of her dead fiance and... wait a minute... why should i care there are millions of people in this world and i shouldn't be bothered by a little death. and another thing i dont know any of these ponies and they shouldnt even be talking... and i am a pony so i guess im not on earth at least?"

"hey" i asked quietly.

"yeah" they seemed to answer in unity.

"where am I?" i asked.

"This land is known as Equestia... and I am guessing you're from the human world." stated the purple unicorn.

'well im not in Kansas anymore am i?' i thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Bronytymes here I would like to say this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh on my virgin self :P. I do not own the rights to mlp or to any of its characters, but I do own rights to my oc Ace :D. Lets go to chapter two!

'I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore am I?' I thought to myself.

"how did you know I am from another world?" I asked confused on how she knew where I was from. She answered hesitantly "Well I went to the human world about 2 years ago. It was a very odd experience that I enjoyed." I couldn't believe my ears this pony had been to earth and she could bring me back. Not that I would want to anyway I hated my life there.

"I don't know what to say." I said to myself and apparently they all heard me. "we can let you go back if you want though…" they seemed to look down and the orange pony said. "ah think we should at least tell fluttershy that he is the alternate version of her fiancé though."

"Why?" I said angrily. "do you think just because another version of me loved her that I will? I'm not the same person as that pony I have my own life!" I said rather loudly its then I notice after looking away that my guitar was laying in more shambles and I started to weep. "My… my… my guitar…." I cried into my arms not knowing what to do.

"what are you crying about ace?" pinkie pie said as she hoped over to me. "my guitar is broken beyond repair and that is the last thing I got from my father… before he… he left." I stuttered at the end wanting to punch something. "Awe don't be sad I don't like it when my friends are sad." She said as her mane deflated which I thought was odd. "Friend?! You think were friends!?" I started to raise my voice scaring her a little as she stepped back in fear. "Why on earth would you be my friend? I wake up next to ponies and one of them smash my guitar and then you chase me out a window and break it even more!" I screamed at the end. I got up and turned away from them but the purple unicorn walked up to me slowly. "hey…" she said slowly. "I know what it's like going into a whole different universe and it changing you're shape, but it must be worse because you weren't expecting it." She said in an understanding voice. "I want you to know we are all very sorry for the way we acted I knew that the portal to the human world was still open in that mirror and I asked Princess Celestia if I could borrow it to study it more."

"You mean to tell me its your fault that I'm here?" I said slowly. "well maybe…" she replied sorrowfully.

"well thank you…" I said to everyponies surprise.

"wha… can you repeat that?" said the white pony. I looked her and I notice she was also a unicorn. "I said thank you." I repeated and everypony just stared at me with shock. "You may have broken my guitar but I hated earth. Everyone called me crazy and bullied me… I was thinking about suicide yesterday but I couldn't do it because I was too scared." I finally let out after a few moments of silence. Apparently everypony just stared at me with awe stricken on their faces. "that explains the outburst when ah said you might not be right in the head." Said the orange pony

"Well what are your names? I should at least try and be friends with you guys… even if you are ponies." I said a little irritation in my voice. I didn't want to be friends with ponies… I wanted to be alone. With my guitar… now that my guitar was gone and I was a pony I might as well befriend them.

"well since I was the first one you met I should tell you my name first." Said the white unicorn. "my name is rarity." She said in an eloquent voice as she bowed. "well I am glad some ponies have manners even if you did break my guitar." I said kind of coldly. I knew that I was being harsh on her. How would I like to wake up to a strange creature in my bed. She blushed and looked down apparently feeling horrible about the way she and the rest of the ponies acted. "I'm sorry that was rude…" I said as she look back at me smiling weakly. "Its ok." She looked down and blushed again.

"Well my name is twilight sparkle." Said the purple unicorn. I looked at her and nodded. "and mah name is applejack." Said the orange pony. "and I'm pinkie pie…" said the pink pony who I had forgotten about. "hey im sorry for shouting… I can be a real jerk sometimes so don't take it too personally." I said quietly as she looked at me tears flowing down her cheeks. "its…" sniff "ok I forgive you." She said as she got up and hugged me.

"um pinkie?" I asked. "Yes ace?" she replied in a much happier voice. "please don't hug me." I said sternly. "what you don't like hugs?!" she almost yelled. "no I don't." I replied. She fell on her butt and just stared at me. "Why not?" she said with a quizzical look on her face. "I don't like being touched…" I said looking away.

"anyway ace I am going to go tell fluttershy and dash why you're here." Applejack said turning around and walking away quickly. She was mad I could tell. I can always tell what people are feeling even if I cant see their eyes or face. I have always had a special talent of seeing people slightest body language. I could immediately pick up on habits and emotions of people. But I was surprised it worked on ponies as well.

"what am I going to do now?" I asked no one in particular. "well you can stay at my house on the couch since this is my fault…" she said reluctantly. She knew that I wasn't the kindest pony and I could be a real asshole already. "thanks but I would rather sleep on a park bench…" She looked surprised and hurt. "why…. Why are you so MEAN!" she screamed and ran away in tears. Pinkie pie looked at me with an angry glare and ran after twilight saying "come on twi he cant sleep on a bench!" Great job ace… you are a fucking champ. I looked down and rarity walked over to me and said "I broke your guitar so please come sleep at my house." She said with puppy dog eyes.

"its not your fault I'm just an asshole…. Can you tell her I'm sorry?" I said. "oh and I will take you up on your offer I don't really want to be around that purple bitch anyway." I said coldly. "please don't use that language in front of me… especially when talking about my friends." she said sternly "I'm… I'm sorry it's a force of habit… I don't know why I act like this… I don't want to but its like I can't stop myself…" I stared at the ground feeling guilty. She used a hoof to raise my face "its ok dear…" she said quietly nothing but compassion in her eyes. I hated it… It felt like she was looking down on me even though I knew she wasn't my two senses fought over which I thought was right. "I know you can be the better pony." She said looking into my eyes. Why was she being so nice? And so generous? Her voice made her sound like a snooty bitch but she was so nice.

"why are you so nice to me?" I said quietly. She blushed and looked away. " I am the element of generosity my dear." 'Element of generosity? What the hell is that?' I thought to myself. "she laughed and said "oh right you have no idea about us huh." She replied. There it was again I felt like she was looking down on me. Taking pity. I don't need pity. "I… I am really tired." I said letting go of the insult I was about to throw at her. I just wanted to sleep. The events of the night taking its toll.

"well lets go" she said perking up and a smile on her face. I picked up my guitar and walked with her further into town. Why was she smiling? Was she proud of herself in helping someone? But then again why is there a reason to be mad at her for enjoying helping people. My reasons for being mad diminishing. She may have broken my guitar but she didn't mean too. And twilight didn't mean to bring me here to Equestria. In fact I should be apologizing for being so rude. But I didn't want to. I wanted to block them all out. And be alone. Before I knew it I was standing in front of a shop.

"why are we at a store?" I asked confused. "well this is my house silly!" she said smiling. Again why is she so happy about me being here? "okay…" I said slowly. I don't care where she lives as long as its warm, and there is a bed.

She opened the door and I almost stumbled back. It was amazing so many clothes and mannequins of ponies all dressed in amazing looking dresses and tuxedos. "wow." Was all I could say. "I am glad you like the place." She smiled and it was then I realized she was staring at me. "please don't stare at me…" I said "I don't really like people look at me either." I looked away blushing. "why dear? You are quiet handsome" I realized then that she must have a crush on me. "do you?... do you like me?" I said quietly. She blushed and looked away. "I… I do not know what you are talking about." She lied I could tell. "don't lie to me you just wanted to bring me here to take advantage of me didn't you." I said and turned away from the shop. "I know your type all to well… you say you can help. You bring me to your place give me a place to stay…" I started crying. "I cant stay here I'll sleep on that bench." I walked away. Rarity was flabbergasted.

"No! No! you have it all wrong I would never take advantage of anypony!" she said as she chased after me. "But I'm NOT A PONY!" I turned to her and basically screamed. She took a step back fear evident in her eyes. " You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!" I said my voice lowering to a speaking level. "So why don't you let me find out more about you!" she said in defense.

"I… i… i…" I couldn't think of a reason why I couldn't tell her about me. "I hate being pitied and I hate people looking down on me." I said finally. "and If I told you. You would pity me. Everyone does. Nobody cares. They just pity me." I said crying and flopping down on my butt. "but I'm not a person." She said quietly to me and she walked closer and hugged me. I could tell by the way she touched me she honestly cared about me. Maybe not on a friend level but she wouldn't pity me. And she had a valid point after taking my own words right out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly sobbing into her neck. "its ok dear its ok." She said and helped me up. "now lets go inside its cold out and we need some rest." She walked me into the shop and we walked upstairs to her bedroom. "you can sleep in my bed and ill go sleep in my sisters room." She said to me in a loving voice. "she is sleeping over at with the CMC tonight anyway." I didn't care who the CMC were I just was exhausted from the crazy night.

"are you sure?" I said half heartedly hoping she would let me just go to sleep. "of course dear!" she said in a happier mood. "and tomorrow we are going to talk about you." She said sternly again. "okay." Was all I could say. I put my broken guitar on the floor near the bed and flopped down on the bed. "goodnight ace!" she said in an usually happy voice.


	3. Chapter 3 the woods

**Bronytymes is back I hopefully will update every few days and I want to make this story a really long good one! I have read too many short stories wanting MOAR! Anyway I hope you guys like where I am going and maybe we can collab a story! As usual I don't own mlp fim or any of the characters except for ace! :D**

It was the middle of the night and I had just started to fall asleep. Finally. And I hear rarity trotting out of a room. I'm guessing since she said she was sleeping in her sisters room that's where she just left from. I heard her walk downstairs and it went silent. 'hmm.' I thought to myself 'I guess she couldn't sleep or something.' And I rolled over trying to readjust and be comfy in her gigantic bed. I had just about fallen asleep again as I heard her hoofsteps once again this time trotting up the stairs right up to her room.

'thump thump' I heard her hoofs knock on the door gently before the door creaked open. "Ace dear, are you awake?" I heard her whisper. "ugh yes." I whispered back. "oh good" she said "I cant sleep on sweetie belles bed its far too small." She whispered again to me. "and that couch is not comfy enough. I guess looks aren't always as good as usefulness." She said not whispering anymore. "you know that's very wise for someone as stuck up as you seem to be." I said to her coldly not wanting her to make me sleep on that hard couch. "now now don't judge a book by its cover deary." She said somehow ignoring the ass I was being.

"im sorry I don't know how to stop myself I guess." I said as I turned to her. "its quiet alright, I have gotten used to your petty attempt at insults." She retorted back to me. 'what? Petty Ill show her petty' I thought to myself "Petty my ass if I wanted to I could make you cry like the little girl you are." I said she looked at me with a passion ignited in her eyes. "Foal." Was all she said. "foal?" I repeated.

"foal I am dear. If you are going to insult me please do me the courtesy of using proper grammar." She said to me in a matter o fact voice. 'wow' I thought to myself as my mouth hung agape. "You're feisty aren't you, you little grammar Nazi." She giggle and laid in the bed next to me. I didn't mind she earned her right to sleep in her own bed. Not that she needed to. She was indulging me and playing my little game. Oh and how she would lose at this game.

GAME WHAT AM I DOING LETTING HER GET TO ME AND INSULT ME BACK NOONE OR NOPONY HAS EVER STOOD UP TO ME! I CANT STAND FOR THIS SHE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON! A NAUGHTY…WHAT!? STOP THINKING LIKE THIS SHE IS LIKE THE OTHERS WANTING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU… or maybe she cares. Maybe she wants to be your friend. This isn't earth anyway. We cant make assumptions based on other worldly activities. I mean come on who else gets to visit other worlds!? I shouldn't be happy about leaving earth. Should I? I mean everything I left behind. Nothing and everything. Ugh I wont be able to sleep.

Rarity slept beside me and my thoughts just getting more and more deep trying to figure out what I should do. How I should feel about her teasing me. She didn't mean any harm. She was playing along with MY game. I'm so confused.

5:59 am and I still havn't slept. I found my ipod though I have a makeshift holder for it in my guitar since I usually jam with it. No headphones though. That means no music. And looking at my guitar broke my heart. It was too early to wake up rarity just so I could listen to music on the tiny ipod speaker. I had gotten up and walked around quietly just staring at the beautiful night pass by slowly. I got up and headed downstairs. 'the least I could do is make her breakfast. She did let me stay here even if I didn't sleep.' I thought as I looked through her fridge in the kitchen. 'eggs and toast sounds good to me' I thought as I started to prepare the meal. I learned how to make myself food and even spruce it up a little with veggies I could grow around my small house. Where I lived. Alone. But we can talk about all that later. With rarity. She already has me under some kind of spell. I trust her more than I have trusted my teachers and friends. Well what passed for friends in high school anyway.

"MMMM… What smells so delicious down here?" I heard rarity slowly trotting down the steps. It was difficult to make any food considering I didn't have hands. But for some reason when I used my hoofs the utilities just stuck there like I had a hand. "I hope you like eggs and toast with some spinach as garnish." I said quietly as I passed her a plate. I had only made one serving. Im such an idiot. How could I forget that I was making food for two! I even told myself to make her some so I guess ill just cook more. "im sorry I should have asked to use your kitchen but you were asleep and I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here and…" I was cut off by rarity's hoof touching my lips. "nonsense dear whats mine is yours. Anything for a friend." Those four words echoed in my mind. "Anything for a friend." Wow. A friend. My first real friend. Those who called me friend before. They only wanted me to do something for them. Homework or tutoring. "f-f-f-friend?" I said as I backed up and accidently spilled the frying pan with eggs cooking on them on the floor. "Shit! Im sorry I fuck everything up." I said as I tried to pick up the hot part of the pan. "FUCK!" I screamed and let go of the pan. My hoof was on fire. "OH GOODNESS DEAR PLEASE LET ME TAKE CARE OF THIS!" she said as she ushered me out of the kitchen and picked up the pan with her magic. "woah" I said in a stupor as I saw her lift the pan into the sink and the egg off the floor into the trash bin.

"you… you can actually use magic?!" I asked "I thought it was just for show!" I said in disbelief. "oh ho ho dear you have no idea. My magic is weak compared to twilights." She said in admiration of her friend. I just looked away obviously not happy at the subject of twilight. I had been so mean to her last night for no reason at all. But I was scared and I was in a new world. That's enough of a reason to be a little unreasonable and even a little mean though right? I mean. This whole world almost seems natural to me. And I don't know why.

"dear would you like to talk about whats on your mind?" she said as she pushed some fresh eggs and toast my way. Damn I was so lost in thought she already made more eggs and toast. "um maybe but can we talk upstairs? After im done eating?" I asked hopeful I could delay it long enough for something else to come up. "of course dear, whenever you are ready to talk." She said as she poured me a cup of orange juice.

I finished my food and gave my compliments to rarity. We walked upstairs slowly hoping I could try and think of an excuse not to talk about my past. As soon as I reached her room I knew I was doomed. I sat down on her bed about to open my mouth when we heard a loud pounding on the front door. "oh dear I wonder who that is so early in the morning?" she said as she excused herself to go answer the door.

I sighed in relief as I followed her to the door not having anything else to do. And hopefully I can convince whoever is at the door to take up more time with rarity so I don't have to talk to her about my past. I hated doing it. I was scared. Scared she would hate me like everyone else.

"hello fluttershy whatever do you-" she stopped mid-sentence and flew in the door and jumped on me. She kissed me hard and pushed me back onto the couch. I was so startled I didn't kiss back and was scared. I started to have an anxiety attack being so close to someone without warning. I tried to push her away but she kept pushing herself into me. "FLUTTERSHY STOP CANT YOU SEE HE IS PANICKING!" rarity yelled at fluttershy but she didn't stop. I finally was able to push her off me and I ran. I ran and didn't look back. My senses were hurting they were so acute I could see every bug and flower I ran passed and I knew that rarity and fluttershy were behind me. But me ears burned and I couldn't tell what they were yelling adrenaline and my thoughts crowded my head. I saw a forest. Perfect. Nature and animals. Beings that didn't judge me. I kept running into the forest and I noticed that the two mares had stopped following me.

'thank god' I thought 'I cant believe that bitch stole my first kiss!' I thought my mind working itself up again ' WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?! IM NOT THAT PONY SHE FELL IN LOVE WITH AND WHO DIED! IM NOT A RECREATION OF HIM EITHER IM ME!" I thought to my self as I leaned against a tree completely out of breath. "right?" I thought again and started to cry. ' who am I without my music without me guitar?" I thought and I grabbed my ipod out of my pocket. I looked through my massive library of music and chose one of the songs I listened to that helped me pull through my suicidal years. Nothing and Everything by Red. I didn't care if they were Christian or not they had meaning beyond that of god. It was personal growth that made that song beautiful. I got so lost in it I didn't notice I was singing along to it and I sang loudly. After the song finished I had stopped crying and I looked up. Something stank. Really bad. I looked around and sniffed myself. I had gotten sweaty but I didn't smell that bad.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR" I heard from behind me as I immediately jumped up and turned around. There was a rather large wolf there that looked like it was made of wood. 'the fuck is that' I thought to myself as I walked slowly backwards. "GRRRROW!" I howled at me as it started to sprint towards me. I booked it. I ran faster than I have in my entire life. Faster than when fluttershy and rarity were chasing me. I headed for the clearing I passed earlier and it was then that it had caught up with me. It bit my back leg and sunk its sharp wooden teeth into my leg. "OOOOOWWWWW FUCK!" I screamed as I kicked it with my other leg. The kick hit it right left eye and it seemed to smash into a bunch of smaller pieces of wood. I wondered about it for a second but decided to keep moving out of the forest and with no other place to go I went back to rarity's. I checked around every corner making sure that crazy yellow mare didn't see me.

'THUMP THUMP' went the door as I pounded on it loudly hoping rarity was home. "-SNIFF- HOLD ON IM -SNIFF- COMING!" I heard her trot slowly to the door. She opened the door and fell back when she saw me. "ACE!" she said loudly and hugged me. "Um…. Hey." I said as she pulled me in. I was starting to get anxious when she was hugging me but I soon found that it wasn't so bad with her. She was beginning to grow on me. I was still very scared of that yellow one though.

"YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! THOSE WOODS ARE DANGEROUS! They have very bad creaters in there." She said as she quieted down. "I'm sorry about fluttershy I still have to talk to the girls about whats going on with her…" she said as she looked down in shame. "hey its not biggie, I just need some band aids and some disinfectant if you have them." I said as she looked at me in question. "why would you need… Are you hurt! Oh dear let me see!" she got scared as she started to look over me. "my hind legs are hurt some wolf thing bit me…" I said as she looked at my hind leg. "Oh no dear you need medical attention! Lets go!" she said. "its just a small bite ill be fine I just need to…" I said as I started feeling light headed.

"No timberwolves are sticks and dirt they can give you quite an infection if not handled quickly by an expert!" she proclaimed. It was then that I really started to feel the bite. The loss of blood and infection setting in. it had been a few hours and since I walked slowly back it was around 4 and all I had to eat was some eggs earlier. I had almost collapsed as we reached the hospital. Before the nurse could ask me my name I had blacked out. The last words I heard were from rarity. "Dear hold on! The Doctor is coming!" my vision faded out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again bronytymes here. I had to switch the program that i used to write this hopefully you guys don't mind too much :P. Anyway as usual I do not own MLP or any characters. I do own ace though hopefully this will be a good chapter. ENJOY!

White lights seemed to fade in and out for a while. I couldn't tell where I was. I could hear somepony talk but couldn't quite make out the words. "He... but... everfree forest... please... help... he cant die..." the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place the face with the voice. I had almost forgot I was a pony now. Or at least thats what I remembered. It could have been a dream. I hoped that it wasn't and I was still in Equestria.

What seemed like minutes too me was hours. I finally was able to open my eyes, even though I had been conscious enough to hear spoken words for a few hours. The moment I opened my eyes I could see the white tile ceiling. Obviously I was in a hospital. I seemed to remember my life here in equestia. It had started just two days ago. at least to my knowledge. Who knows how long I was out. But it seems all I could remember is my name and what happened when I got here. My life before hand (or before hoof) was completely gone. I wonder if it had anything to do with that stupid wolf.

"Ace? are you awake?" I heard a small voice ask me. "ugh... yeah... who is there..." I said my vision still quite blurry. All I could make out was that the voice was yellow and pink. "its me... fluttershy..." she whispered. "who?" I asked louder. "Its me... fluttershy..." I was ticked off that they kept whispering. "Speak up please. I can barely hear you." I stated rather coldly. In truth I was rather annoyed at the yellow and pink blob. For some reason I couldn't remember. "ITS ME FLUTTERSHY!" she said rather loudly and then the blob disappeared. "Wha? Fluttershy?... You again? couldn't just steal my first kiss but when I almost die you have to be by my side and act like everything is fine and dandy huh?" I said knowing that she was still somewhere in the room.

It was quiet for a while. I started to feel guilty about being so mean to her. But that bitch stole my first kiss! I mean I don't even know her and she thinks she can throw herself at me? My vision finally started clearing as everything started to come into focus. I saw that fluttershy had apparently was hiding under the chair across from my bed with her hooves over her eyes. She was crying. 'well fuck' I thought to myself. "hey... I'm sorry about that..." I said as i rubbed my hand against my neck. HAND!? I looked at my had surprisingly and smile. "IM ME!" I said happily and looked at my old body again. "YES!" I cried as my wings spread wide. wings? when did i have wings? "The fuck?... Wings?" I looked at them. They were just plain black. like my hair.

"hey shy?" i said about to ask her about my wings. It was then that she started to cry harder. "oh... um sorry." i said looking down. "Did you not like that nickname? I don't even know why I called you that..." I said truthfully. I didn't know why I called her shy. I didn't even know this... pony that stole my first kiss. Even if it did feel good. WHAT AM I THINKING SHE IS A PONY! I can't let myself get attracted to ponies. What would my parents think? If I even knew my parents. My emotions just started to let go as I started sob myself.

"Hey I thought I heard Ace... ACE! YOU"RE AWAKE!" rarity pretty much scream and threw herself at me hugging me. I noticed fluttershy flinch as she saw the physical attention rarity seemed to be getting instead of her. Why should she get my attention though? I mean I wasn't her fiance right? right? im so confused. "yeah but there is a couple of problems..." I said to her. As soon as I said that I heard another voice from the door. One that I have never heard before. It seemed motherly and strong.

"Oh and did we do anything to you're distaste Ace?" I saw the pony who asked me that question. She was very very tall and had wings and a unicorn horn, her coat was a brilliant white . She also had a mane that seemed to move on its own. Her mane was beautiful shades pink, blue, purple, and green. I mean I'm sure they have more descriptive color names but I have never been too great at describing colors. She looked like a princess, She was really tall too. Incredibly slender legs and her "cutie-mark" was a sun.

"Um... NO... No of course not." I stuttered. It was unlike me to stutter but I was blown away at how majestic she look just standing there with a small smirk on her face. (Muzzle?) "I mean its just that... I was wondering why... I had these..." I seemed to forget what wings were called as I opened them up for her.

All she did was giggle. I mean i'm not mad but she is just giggling. "oh human... do you not know what wings are?" she playfully joked with me. I have no idea why but it struck a nerve. I became flustered and looked down. Unknowingly clenching my fists. what does she mean by that? insulting my intelligence like that was rude. I mean who does she think she is. Even if she was a princess, OR EVEN A QUEEN! she isn't my queen or my princess. I am not a citizen here. I don't have to show her respect because her title means nothing to me. I couldn't care less. She could zap me right here right now and she would be doing me a favor.

"Ace?" I heard her say but I just kept looking down. "ACE!" she screamed and I looked up and she was covered with a black aura. "IM SORRY ACE I DIDN'T MEAN ANY HARM!" she said. "whats happening?" I asked as the black aura seemed to fade. "HOW DARE YOU ACE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THE PRINCESS!" rarity screamed and slapped me in the face with her hoof. If you know anything about hooves its that their not soft. It HURT. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled as I held my face with my hands.

"Ace..." the princess said as she walked over too me and nudged my hand that I held to my face with her face. "What!" i said loudly but not as loud as before. "did you know you could preform magic?" she asked sternly looking straight into my eyes. I looked away and said "no... and I didnt use magic... Its impossible for me..." "Guess again..." she said as she hovered a mirror to me.

What I am about to say. is. fucking. weird. I was... like... half unicorn. and half pegasus. and half human. I had a horn and wings and big floppy ears. and arms and. legs. The only thing that was still normal about me was that I had the same hair I used to... Not that i knew it at that time. "Whaaaaatt... the... fucking... hell... did... you... do... to me..." i said slowly not taking my eyes away from the mirror. "I merely used a spell to show your true form... From what I heard you didn't really like being a pony." the princess said slowly.

"But my true form is not this... whatever i am..." i said to the princess. "I am a HUMAN! not this?" I said pointing at the mirror. "It seems this is your true form ace. and we will need to get that temper and magic down. For the safety of everypony." she said sternly. She was scolding me! How was i supposed to know I had now for no reason at all had magic. I mean I had never had it before!

"But... but..." I said. "I don't magic... I don't want wings...OR THESE FREAKING GIANT FLOPPY EARS!" I screamed. I just wanted to be normal again. well maybe flying wouldn't be all bad. and magic seems cool and useful. but what would everyone think back home. Where was home.

"I'm so lost..." i said to myself. "I dont remember anything now." I said louder so everypony understood why i was so angry. "Nothing at all?" rarity seemed to understand that I had no control over the magic that I had used against the princess. I didn't even know her name. She also understood that I wouldn't be able to tell her about my past. Not that I seemed to want to as I recall. "no..." I said looking down and weeping into my arms and knees.

"Now now, there is no need to cry darling." Rarity said to me in a calm manor. "I'm sure everything will come back to you dear." she was right. I mean my memory would come back eventually right? Maybe I could remember with her help. "ace?" I heard fluttershy say quietly. "What." I said plainly not wanting to look at her. "I... I... I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss... and I'm sorry for throwing myself at you..." she looked down and blushed heavily.

To my surprise the princess was shocked by what she had apparently done. "Fluttershy... Did you really try to force yourself on ace?" She was obviously just shaken by the turn of events. "Yes I did and I will take whatever punishment you see fit Princess." she said as she bowed to her. "No its ok!" I said without thinking. "I mean... its not like you could help yourself... I was pretty hot as a pony eh?" I joked and they both seemed to laugh nervously. "I mean you don't need to punish her... Its just that... What I'm trying to say is..." I was stopped by Rarity. "He means that he isn't going to hold it against you, and that he will forgive you in time but no punishment is needed... right dear?" she said as she looked at me. holy shit. she read my mind and said what i couldn't.

"yeah... exactly what I wanted to say!" I said looking rather impressed. Rarity beamed at knowing exactly what i wanted to get across. "Anytime dear..." she said and blushed a little and looked away. "anyway... whats your name princess... if I may ask." I asked politely for once. for some reason I wasn't trying to be cynical. "My name is Celestia." she said as she bowed before me. "why... are you bowing to me?" I asked as she got up. "You are no officially the ambassador for Human relations!" she proclaimed. "ambassador?" I looked at them funny. "wait... does that mean I have diplomatic immunity?" I asked kind of excited. "well of course!" she said.

"oh... fuck... yes..." I was so excited... I can... wait... "who makes the laws here?" I asked, I know its stupid but hear me out. In england the queen can make laws but the government enforces them right? so if the law isn't to their liking the dont enforce it even though its a law. So maybe it might work like that here somehow like a semi democracy or something. "well me and my sister Princess Luna do." she said plainly. "do you have a pupil named twilight something or other?" I asked. Don't judge me I didn't care when she told me who she was. She was the reason I was here in the first place! I needed someone to blame.

"Why yes, and she has told be you can be a very," she stepped closer "Very" she was even closer to me now, She was basically breathing on my face. "Naughty colt." she whispered. I had gotten chills not only from arousal for some reason, but from fear. I did not know how to react to the way a princess was flirting with me. "uhmmm..." I said looking out the window. "OH DEAR YOU ARE TOO CUTE!" she yelled as she started to giggle and roll on the floor. "Whew" I thought to my self 'she doesn't want to fuck me... damn that was scary..." I couldn't keep my eyes off of something though. While Celestia was giggle and rolling on the floor... her tail... it moved in a way that I could see her... well... her vagina... and It looked kinda awesome... Now hear me out! before you assume I'm a pervert... ok... never mind I am a pervert.

"something wrong dear?" rarity said as I looked at her. She was blushing heavily. She almost looked like a strawberry dipped in whip cream. "no nothing..." I said as I looked back out the window.

"Ace?" I heard fluttershy say quietly from the door. When did she leave? or is she just leaving? "yes?" I asked her back "I'm sorry again and I hope you feel better... Please if there is anything I can do to make it up to you... Don't hesitate to ask... or just never talk to me again if you don't want to that is..." she was obviously depressed about the situation but I decided that it was best if I stayed away from her. At least for now.

"Um princess?" I asked as she had gotten up and looked at me with a serious face. "Can I um... stay here in equestia?" I asked politely. I knew that before I couldn't remember my past that I really really didn't want to go back. "Of course! you are an ambassador after all!" she replied "oh yeah!" I proclaimed and put my fist in the air. "Um can I also stay with rarity? I mean she is really nice and I dont really like anypony else enough to want to stay with them." I said as I looked away. It was my fault I didn't have any friends. I pushed them all away except rarity seemed to push me back. and I liked that.

"Well it is up to rarity but if she needs I will provide her with bits to cover rent and food for you she would accept?" She looked at rarity but she seemed to have spaced out. "Rarity?" I said as I looked at her worriedly "Earth to Rarity!" I said louder. "Oh my hmm? I'm sorry I seemed to have been in a daydream im sorry dear." I repeated the question and she nodded happily "Of course dear please stay with me as long as you would like!" she said and looked at the Princess. "And you don't have to worry about bits, He doesn't eat more than sweetie belle and she moved back to live with my parents after school was out and I can refurbish her room!" she said excited "but can you get him a bed? we had to share on the other night and though it was nice I must insist on him having his own bed." she said and looked at me with happy eyes.

"Of course dear I'll send for two nice big beds from Canterlot one for each of you!" she smiled at us. "I'm sorry for hurting you earlier what did I do with my magic?" I asked the princess... She blushed heavily walked close to me and whispered in my ear. "If I tell you, you might not believe it youself." she said that and left the room. I looked at rarity and she just laughed at me. "Dear its not what you think... Celestia just likes to mess with any male she meets..." she giggled as I blushed and looked away again. "seriously? I mean it would be awesome to be able to turn on anyone just buy using magic..." I said to myself and rarity then left the room claiming she needed to use the "little fillies room". I laughed and just laid back down.  
TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Bronytymes here :D I have been really tired lately so I'm sorry that it has been a little longer than usual since I updated. I mean sorry to my one follower XD hopefully he isn't too mad. I just wanted to say that I will not give up on this project and I'm excited to continue.

I decided that I had spent long enough in the hospital. Half a day was more than enough. I had taken a small nap. Only a few hours but I felt a lot better. Rarity didn't leave me alone though. She stayed by me even though I'd be an ass sometimes. I was starting to act a little better, not much though she was already rubbing off on me. I didn't feel like being an ass a whole lot but since I had sometime to spare I decide to check myself out in the mirror.

I stood tall at 6'1" and the average pony hight is about 4'3" so I was pretty tall. I also had large black wings and a black horn in the middle of my head. It was really weird at first but I got used to the change more as time passed. Eventually the nurse came in and released me before 5 oclock had rolled around. I didn't want to go back to rarity's but I had no where else to go. The wound on my leg healed amazingly fast I have no idea how Equestian medicine works but it worked very quickly.

Once we had made our way out the front door I had the really had a good look at the world around me. And boy it looked like a cartoon. Not in a bad way though it was beautiful like nothing would ever go wrong here in ponyville. I was not completely comfortable walking around in town, especially with all the stares I got but it was bearable. Once we reached rarity's boutique I felt almost completely comfortable around her. I have no idea why but she just had this air around her, like I would never want to make her worry or give her too much trouble. She had gotten rather used to my sarcastic ways and she even retorted back to a few things I had said out of spite of ponyville.

When we entered the shop I almost turned around and ran. Rarity had all her friends there and they all looked like they weren't happy. Most of all was twilight sparkle though. Once I had a good look at her in plain daylight I noticed that she was also like Princess Celestia. Was she a princess too? Fuck. I don't need a princess mad at me. She could have me beheaded. But I'm also an Ambassador for the human race right? So she cant really kill me. I also felt pretty awful about how I acted but I didn't want to admit I was in the wrong.

"Oh hello girls! what brings you to my shop today?" She said as she trotted into the room and set some things down that she had brought to the hospital. "We need ta speak to this one sugarcube." Applejack said as she pointed to me with a hoof. she didn't seem to mind the change in appearance though, almost everyone didn't seem to care about it. weird. "yeah whatta wa-ow." I had been kicked by rarity. "dear don't be rude." is all she said as she looked away. damn. I hate making her mad. She is my only friend. So I guess I'll have to be nice. "sorry what do you need to talk to me about applesauce?" I just pretended I didnt hear rarity's scowl.

"Applejack, and we need ta talk to you about your attitude." She said while looking at me with a stink eye. "Ah... I see well I am an ambassador for the human race and I doubt you can convince me to change myself just to please you're standards." I said as I looked away. I wasn't going to fight dirty, I was going to stand my ground and defend myself. Why should I have to apologize for the way I am? "Now listen here bud," Rainbow Dash said while pointing a hoof to my chest "We want you to apologize to twilight for being mean to her yesterday when she was only trying to help." She said as she lowered her hoof after poking me with it a few times. "Um... I'm going to say no..." I said while brushing past her and walking to the couch and sitting down. "WHAT?" said pinkie pie clearly shocked by my attitude. "I said no." I then looked away from then and looked away from them while staring at the dresses rarity was working on. "Why not." applejack said sternly.

"Well why don't you ask miss pity party herself?" I said while pointing at twilight. She seemed to be looking away with a somber look on her face. "Twi what is this jerk getting at?" Dash said while hovering in the air with a face that could kill. "Well... It is my fault he came here in the first place..." she said while holding back tears. "and we know now he hates being pitied, and that was the only motivation for offering me a room." she said while holding her head down in shame and crying silently.

"But that isn't a reason to be a jerk to you!" she seemed to snap and flew over to me and slapped me with her hoof. While she didn't hit as hard as rarity it still hurt, pretty bad too. "WHY DO YOU PONIES KEEP SLAPPING ME WITH THOSE FREAKING IRON HOOVES!" I yelled as I pushed her away and sprang to my feet ready to brawl with the cyan pony. "BRING IT JERKWAD!" She yelled back at me while flying in front of me with her face just inches away from my face.

"GIRLS THERE IS NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE!" Rarity screamed as she pushed Rainbow Dash back. "While I am in the wrong for being a dick, I will not apologize first." I said while looking away with my face throbbing in pain. "I'm sorry ace! Please forgive me!" she jumped twords me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you twilight, I knew you were cool, can you forgive me too?" I said as I started to hug her back. Why was I hugging her? I suddenly pushed her away while looking away with a blush. "please dont hug me though." She laughed a little and wiped away her tears. "Its ok Ace its just... I know I should have been more careful with that mirror, and I forgive you too." she smiled lightly and sniffled a few more times before looking back at the other girls. Wait where was fluttershy? their friends with her too though right? anyway the other girls (besides rarity) still looked pretty upset at my attitude.

"I just knew this would work out in the end." rarity said and smiled largely and looked at the other girls. "whats wrong guys?" she said as she realized that none of her friends (besides twilight) were happy we made up. "Even though you said you were sorry, I don't trust you." said applejack with a stern look. Rainbow Dash and pinkie pie nodded agreeing with applejack. "Ok." I said and got up, walked passed them and up the stairs. "goodbye twilight, I hope that we can be friends. Rarity I'm turning in for the night." I said and walked in her room and shut the door. The whole time the three ponies just looked even more mad.

After a few hours rarity made her way upstairs. The whole time I was alone I had been trying to repair my guitar. There was no hope for it. It was a goner. "dear are you awake?" rarity asked while opening the door. "yeah just trying to fix my guitar." I said looking at the four pieces of broken wood in front of me. "Oh I'm so sorry dear but the new beds are here!" she said while excited but sorrowful at the same time. Its a weird feeling to express but if you have ever felt it you know how it looks.

"Sweet I'm freaking tired of this guitar and this drama." I said while picking up the pieces and bringing them to my new room. "Dear let me ask around and see if anyone knows any magic that might fix up that guitar for you hm?" she said while looking hopeful. I doubt any pony would know how to fix up my guitar here in equestria but it was worth a shot. "Sure thing doll" I said as I winked at her. she blushed and walked into her room. After about half an hour of a moving team coming in and bringing two rather large beds I finally laid down. Just as I had gotten in a comfy position, I realized that I wasn't tired. Fuck. Insomnia sucks ass.

I walked out of my room quietly and was about to head downstairs but I remembered somehting. MY IPOD! But it died. Shit. "Hey rarity?" I opened her door and was immediately bombarded with a strong stench. It was like sweat but heavier. "rarity?" I said again as I looked around in the dark of her room. How late was it? I hope I didn't wake her up or intrude on her. Oh god. Did I catch her masturbating? Do ponies masturbate? Shit.

"MMMmmmm..." I heard a small moan coming from her bed. "Ace..." shouldn't she have heard me come in? I didn't hear any other noises? wait. I hear snoring. Oh god. She must be having a wet dream about me? I walked closer to her bed quietly. WHAT AM I DOING I SHOULD LEAVE! I inhaled deeply though my nose letting her stench into my senses. STOP! LEAVE! DONT GO ANY CLOSER! I gently pulled the sheets back and looked at her sleeping body. Oh fuck it. I have never even known a girl to be moderately interested in me, and now im in a room with one who is having a wet dream about me. Her pure white coat was a little ruffled from the sheets but the were also very damp. clearly the dream has been going on for a while. her legs were spread lightly as her cunt was dripping slightly with clear liquid.

Then the snoring stopped. FUCK! GET OUT! I thought as I pulled the sheets up over her again before quickly getting up and heading to the door. "Mmmm ace? are you in here?" I heard her ask. Shit I was caught. "Uhhh... Yeah I just came to see if you knew a spell that could charge my ipod..." I said while blushing rather heavily. "Come here baby..." she said in a sultry voice. Just hearing her speak like that drove me absolutely insane. I should really go but she is so gorgeous. I hesitantly approached her. "yeah what did ya need?" I said while looking out her window.

"Can't you smell what I need?" she said while pulling my leg closer to her. JESUS CHRIST SHE IS SO SEXY. BUT SHE IS A PONY! PONIES ARN"T SEXY? ARE THEY? my mind was stirring and before I knew it she had pulled me down and kissed me. My mind went blank. All I could do was kiss her back. Wow. Just wow. This should have been my first kiss. It was truly amazing. Soon she licked my lips begging for entry into my mouth. Before I could open my mouth for her she pulled back. "Oh my this isn't a dream!" she said as she blushed heavier. "Um... no but... that was... that was very nice." I said while blushing just as hard as she was.

"Please forgive me A-mmph" I silenced her by kissing her again. Now I was pushing against her. I have never done any of this but my body had seemed to take over. I didn't know what my body was doing it pushed her onto her back on the bed. Kissing her deeper while our tongues danced with eachother.

OOOHHHH IM SUCH A TEASE! CLOP THE WHOLE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning!: Sexually Explicit Content in this chapter! As I promised this whole chapter will be clop. If you have a problem with it go ahead and skip this chapter**. **Also this is a short chapter Ill write more tomorrow.**

As I kissed Rarity my mind was racing. It felt so right. But I also barely knew her, but at the moment nothing really mattered. I kissed her harder licking her lips begging for entry into her mouth. She opened up and moaned deeply into my mouth. She wrapped her fore hooves around my neck and rear hooves around my waist and while lightly grinding against me. I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt off.

"Oh my... You're more muscular then I thought." she muttered to herself almost in a trance like state from the lust that filled the air. Her beautiful blue eyes met mine and we went in for another kiss while I pulled my pants off. Pushing myself back onto her I slid my hands up and down her body.

She moaned into my mouth as my hands reached her dripping slit. I slipped in a finger and pushed my thumb into her clit. She then broke the kiss "Please just rut me." she said in an urgent tone. Her body needed release and I could give it to her. "Whatever you say baby." I said as I pushed my length to her wet welcoming lips. As soon as I pushed in I felt something flex then break. "Are you... a virgin?" I asked while holding her tightly to me with my length pushing up against her cervix.

"Yes and... I am so happy you are my first." She said as she kissed me again tears flowing from her shut eyes. I started pumping into her slowly while kissing her. She moaned into my mouth and wrapped her back legs around my waist as she started to match my rhythm. Her tight walls clamped around me as she came against my length. I was only halfway to my own but I decide to ask her if we should continue. "I'm still a ways away from cuming baby..." I whispered in her ear as I slowed my pace to a gently thrust every few seconds while her orgasm was riding down.

"Ok... can you stick it in my... other hole." she said while turning away. She would have blushed if she wasn't sweating and red already. "Heh ok." I muttered and slipped my now very lubed dick out of her slippery wet cunt. "ready?" I asked as I positioned myself to enter her ass. Before she could reply I pushed in as far as I could and she screamed. "OH BUCK YEAH!" she screamed as I started to pump in and out of her tight asshole.

"Oh sweet celstia!" She said loudly as I gripped her flanks, and started to speed up my pace. While she moaned I started to push my fingers into her nether regions slightly pressing against her clit. "Oh ace!" she moaned again as I felt her walls starting to tremble. I felt myself getting close. "I'm gunna cum!" I moaned as I started rapidly pumping my length as fast as I could into her tight asshole.

"Oh Ace cum in my ass!" she pleaded as her orgasm started to rock her equine body. "Oh fuck RARITY!" I yelled her name as I felt my groin starting to pulse and shot streams of cum deep in her ass. "OH BUCK ACE!" she screamed as her orgasm hit its peak as I shot my last squirts my body could muster. I panted and collapsed beside her holding her while my dick slipped out and cum covered the bed sheets. "Oh... my... ace... I cant... That was amazing." she finally said while panting hard. "I'm glad you... like my performance... How was my first time?" I smugly said to her.  
"No way... that was too good... To be your first..." she panted. "Yup you have my virginity... How do you like it?" I joked and held her tighter. "I.. I think I lo-mmph" I said as she put her hoof to my mouth. "don't say it yet dear... Its too soon." she said looking deep into my eyes. "Ok... Well thank you..." I said as I kissed her again but without the lust... It exactly how I planned. I thought there would still be that passion like when we first kissed, it was still amazing to kiss her but it just didn't wow like before. Perhaps it is because I was really tired. Or because I just had my first sexual experience.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked as I stroked her mane. "Of course dear..." she said as she closed her eyes snuggling into my chest. 'god damn she is cute." I said as I drifted off to dream land. I slept better than I have in years.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hopefully you guys like the last chapter its my first fanfic and my first clop scene. Well my first sexually explicit scene to ever write. Please R&R :D.

I opened my eyes slowly taking in the morning light as it beamed onto my face. I had slept wonderfully. The best I think I have ever slept. I rolled over to see a white blob in my bed. Wait. Last nights events unfolded in my mind. Everything I had done with this amazing mare shot through my mind like a bullet as I blushed heavily and gently got out of the bed. Ugh and We smelled pretty bad too. We never even washed up. "Um... Rarity..." I whispered to her hoping she would not be mad at me.

"Mmm?" She said as she opened her beautiful eyes slowly. "wow." I muttered. "Um, would you like some breakfast?" I asked hoping that I could make the best of my situation. I had taken advantage of her in her lustful state and I felt absolutely terrible. I had taken her virginity but she took mine too so she couldn't be too mad right? I mean as far as I remember I havn't had sex with anyone except her. And she was so perfect.

"Yes dear... Oh... Oh my what is that smell?" she thought aloud. "Um do you even remember last night?" I asked looking down. Of course she wouldn't I mean nothing to her right? I am just some lucky dude who happened to catch her horny right? "Tha... That wasn't a dream?... Ooohhh that really wasn't a dream." she said as she put her hooves on her rear as she got out of her bed. "I'm sorry rarity... If you want me to go I would understand but can I take a shower first?" I asked as I looked away from her holding back tears.

"What? Heavens no dear I'll be ok. Hurry and use the shower while I throw the bedding into the wash and I'll make us some breakfast!" she exclaimed. I was stunned as I walked to the bathroom deep in thought. I thought I had taken advantage of her but she seemed so fine with us doing such a dirty deed last night. I mean it was spectacular, But I was sure I had fucked up something. I was surprised. I mean the girls that I asked out on dates just turned me down and walked away.

I opened the bathroom door and got undressed, grabbed a towel and turned on the hot water. Just as I stepped in the shower it hit me. I remembered. I remembered something from my past! I mean getting rejected by girls but who cares! I remembered my past! As I stepped into the shower I slipped on a stray piece of soap and landed right on my ass. "Ow! FUCK!" I yelled loudly. Just as I got up I heard the door to the bathroom open. "ACE!?" Yelled rarity. "I'm fine I just got caught up in thought and slipped." I said not wanting to tell her that I remembered some of my past.

"Oh dear please be more careful you gave me quite a scare and please make sure not to make too much of a mess?" she said as she closed the door and trotted downstairs.

Several hours passed after I showered I had eaten with rarity, then she offered to make me clothes. I let her take measurements and then she told me I could walk around ponyville. She wants me to make friends. Hopefully I wont run into any of her friends. They all hate me. Except fluttershy, but I really really dont want to run into her. Its so awkward being around her. She basically put me in the hospital because she couldn't keep her hooves off me! I was truly sorry about her fiance but I am not the same person right? I'm not the same Ace Craftson. If she thinks that I could be her new fiance she is totally crazy!

I walked out the door and headed down the street. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care. I could just ask people for directions if I got lost. Wait why am I walking? I HAVE FREAKING WINGS! I CAN FREAKING FLY! and with that I tried to take off. Only to jump up in the air and land right on my ass. "FUCK!" I yelped as I hit the ground.

"Heh hehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard somepony cracking up behind me. The voice sounded all to familiar. "Oh no not you..." I said as I turned around. "great its the rainbow pony that sat on me." I said sarcastically. "Hahahaha... ohhh weee... I'm not sure I've ever seen anything like that!" she said before cracking up again.

"Shit... why don't you give it a rest I have never used these wings before." I said while opening them up to their fullest length. *BOING* and just like that rainbows wings flung open just as mine were. "um... rainbow pony? Is that what I think it is?" I said while looking at her blush heavily. "OH um... No its just when you surprise or scare a pegasus their wings do this... and uhh... Its like a defense mechanism to scare off predators... Yeah predators..." she said while looking away. I wasn't stupid. I knew she was lying.

"You fucking lier.. I should have know somepony like you wouldn't be trust worthy." I said turning around angrily and walking away. "HEY!" She said jumping in front of me, Obviously really pissed. "I dont like what you said. I was only lying because the truth is really embarrassing to say in public jerk." she said while walking closer to me. I moved back scared that this pony was going to buck me. "Well say that instead of lying. I hate liars." I said while brushing past her. Trying to show her I was strong. Inside though I was terrified that she would just beat the shit out of me.

"HEY!" She yelled again before grabbing me by the wrist and spinning me around. "I am not done! You want to know so bad fine!" she said loudly but hovered by my ear and whispered. "Its called a wing boner. Its happenes when pegasi are aroused." she said and blushed again. "really?" I asked making sure to look her in the eyes to make sure she wasn't lying. "yes." she blushed and then looked away. She wasn't lying.  
"heh... Hehehe... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing just like rainbow laughed at me. "Oh shit!" I said while laughing very hard. "OH GOD THATS HILARIOUS!" I couldn't hold back I just let all the emotions I had go and laughed.

The rainbow pony just chuckled lightly and said. "Hey its not that funny." she said kinda annoyed. "No! Its just my stress... It... Feels good to let go." I said in between chuckles as my laughter died down. "You're pretty cool rainbow pony lets get some lunch eh?" I said. This stupid pony world was way better than earth. Far from perfect but it was still pretty awesome.

"yeah... I'm going to say no..." she said as she looked at me than away. "Huh? why not?" I asked her. "your not really my type." she said while looking back at me with a smirk. "huh? Not your... No not like a date!" I said " Just lunch between friends eh? I mean we can be friends you're pretty awesome." I poked her with my elbow as I started to walk in no particular direction. "um ace?" the rainbow pony said. "Yeah rainbow pony?" I said back to her. "one its rainbow dash if we're going to be friends... and two the cafe is this way." I turned around and facepalmed. " of course it is." I said as we walked twords the cafe.

After lunch she offered to help me with flying lessons but I asked her if we could do that another time. I still wanted to explore this new town. I mean I just got here. Why not explore my new home? "HEYA ACE!" I heard another voice that sounded awfully familiar. "Oh no." I said under my breath. The pink one was really hyper. I got along with Rainbow Dash because we can both be asses but the pink one is just crazy.

"Um... Hi." I said as I turned around and saw nothing but pink. "I'm down here silly!" She bounced up and down. I keep forgetting that all the ponies are so short. "Oh sorry." I said as I looked down. "Whats up butter cup?" I said. Why did I say that? I've never said that before in my life? Or had I? If I had it has been a long time. Oh yeah my memories. damn it all. "Buttercup? No my name is pinkie pie!" she bounced up and down. "You wanna get some dessert? I saw you just had lunch with Rainbow Dash and she seemed to be getting along with you so I decide that I would try too!" she jumped around me. Man I got dizzy just watching her bounce around. "OK! but only if you stop bouncing! Im getting dizzy..." I said while my eyes derped around for a few seconds. "YAY! do you like cupcakes or how about muffins or donuts or..." she didn't get to finish when I put my hand to her mouth.

"Please for the love of god just slow down!" I basically begged her. she nodded and I let go of her mouth. "Sorry I get excited when I meet new ponies. and sometimes I can be a little too excited." she said with a grin. "its ok but maybe we can work on it? like when you get out of hand someone can calmly tell you you are being too... well hyper for lack of a better word." I said while she looked at me with guilty eyes. "really?" she looked at me with hope beginning to form. "Of course I would be happy to help and your friends would too!" I said while walking off in a random direction. "Um ace?" pinkie said.

"I know I know wrong direction huh." I said dryly "Yup!" She said as she grabbed my arm and spun me around. We walked the exact opposite direction I was heading and pinkie pie surprising was pretty calm. Obviously I could tell she really wanted to bounce all over the place but something held her back. She knew she could be a little much at times but she doesn't have to give up being herself? I mean I would be no better than fluttershy if I tried to force her to be someone she isnt?

Well fluttershy wasn't really trying to force me to be her new fiance but I could tell she just viewed me as another chance at love. "Hey pinkie?" I said as we entered the bakery. "You dont have to stop being yourself you know. We will tell you when to tone it down but I dont want you to stop being yourself around me." I said as I looked into her eyes. They were sad but as I finished my sentence she lit up. "Really?" she sniffed and tears formed. "I would hate it if I couldn't just be myself. It reminded me of the time there were a whole bunch of me's!" She said while wiping her tears away.

"Too many you's?" I said. "Wait no... from what I heard from rarity, I really dont want to know." I said turning to the counter. "Hey can I get a cupcake please? and I dont really care what flavor, also whatever pinkie wants." I said while pulling out my bag of bits that rarity gave me. She said it was from the princess and for her to tell me if I ever needed more. On top of that she would send me money every week! I was so lucky. So incredibly lucky to have come here and be an ambassador.

"Woah ace... when did you get rich?" Pinkie asked as she saw the bag of bits. "Oh yeah the princess said I was an ambassador for the human race so I guess I make a lot of money now haha." I said while looking away. "THATS SO COOL!" She said while jumping up and down. "What kind of things do ambassadors do?" she questioned. "well... I dont know actually!" I said and laughed myself. "um... ambassador human thingy?" the mare from behind the counter said. "Yeah?" I said chuckling to myself again.

"Its on the house since pinkie works here and you're an ambassador, also I would like to say congratulations." she said while bowing. "um no need for that, I dont even think you bow to ambassadors." I said while blushing. "Oh... Ok well... enjoy your treats!" she said while blushing and trotting behind the kitchen doors.

Suddenly the front door burst open and fluttershy flew in and marched up to me. "Ace!-hic- You need to come with me!" She yelled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table making my cupcake drop. "hey I was eati-" "No ace you need to come to my -hic- house I need to talk with -hic- you." she interrupted. "Are you... are you drunk?" I said as I looked at her with a frown.

"It doesn't matter I just need to tell you something." she said while pulling me along by her hoof as she flew. I decide that if she is drunk I should at least bring her home since thats where she wants to go anyway. "fine but you're going to drink some water and go to bed once I bring you home. By the way its the middle of the day and you're already drunk." I said coldly. She didn't seem to care as we continued walking. Pinkie decided she wasn't going to come I guess.

The walk to her house wasn't very long but it seemed like an eternity. I was scared she might try to kiss my again, or hurt me because she thinks im her dead fiance. She could be angry at him for leaving her and she could hurt me. All these ideas swam in my head as the journey ended. Her house wasn't very big but it was pretty nice. I didn't get to look around too much while she quickly opened her door and pulled me inside.

"Baby..." she said while looking at me once we sat on the couch. "listen fluttershy..." I cut her off. "No you listen ace!" she interjected. "I just got back from the doctor... And... and..." she broke down crying. "the doctor?" I question. "Did ace knock you up?" I was dreading the answer to that question.

"Yes but... The foal... its... its..." My heart sank. I realized before she uttered those words. "Its... gone..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Bronytymes here and let me just say reviews would be awesome to suggest new ideas or just comments on how my story is turning out. I would love feedback. This is the first story I have written since High School so please R&R!**

"Its... Its gone." She muttered while my world started spinning. I'm not the father but still. An alternate me's child is dead. I mean it wasnt mine but still. "Fluttershy... I'm... I'm so sorry. If I can do anything just ask... I know we didn't have the greatest start but... I feel like I should help. It was another me who got you pregnant in the first place." I said while looking at her. She was just looking at the floor crying silently. Tears hitting the floor steadily. "I'll sing you a song as soon as my guitar is fixed ok?" I said while putting my hand on her shoulder. "Really?" She said as she looked up at me. "Sure flutters." I said while smiling weakly.

She ended up crying again even harder. "Did I say something wrong?" I said concerned I hurt her somehow. "No... Its just... Thats what you used to call me." she said and cried harder. "Oh..." I said looking away. Well shit how was I supposed to know? "Um... I wont call you that anymore if you are uncomfortable with it. "NO!" She said while looking up at me holding her hooves out. "I... I liked it... You even sound a lot like him... Its almost as if he never left." She said while coming in for a hug. "ummm..." I said. I dont like hugs but I couldnt't bring myself to deny her while she was drunk and in a lot of pain. I couldn't blame her.

"Thank you." she said again while she wobbly stood up and tried to walk up her stairs. "Hey let me help you." I said while picking her up. "Oh... thank you again ace... I... really missed you." She snuggled into me. "I'm not the same pony Flutters." I Said kinda harshly. "I know... I can wish though cant I?" She said while snuggling me tighter. We reached the top of the stairs and I entered her room. It was very pink. Lots of stuffed and non stuffed animals on her bed just relaxing. "Nice room." I said sarcastically but she assumed I was serious. "Thanks ace." I set her on her bed and pulled the blanked over her. "No problem fluttershy, but please no more being drunk in the middle of the day." I said while turning to leave.

"Hey!" She said wrapping her hoof around my wrist. "Yeah?" I said turning around. She then pulled me down and kissed me. At first I was so surprised I couldn't react. But then I kissed her back. I dont know why my mind was screaming at me to break the kiss and leave. But I just kissed her back and didn't even put up a fight. Finally she broke the kiss and looked at me with glossy eyes. "You kiss just like him." She said and smiled largely. "Uh... Thanks I guess... But please dont do that again." I said at the end. "You seemed to like it while it was happening." She said with a wink. "Well ask first next time please." I said and walked away. My mind was running a million miles an hour. Why did I let her kiss me? Why was I ok with it! I was falling for rarity and she just had to butt in! I mean she is really pretty too... WHAT AM I SAYING! RARITY AND I JUST HAD SEX LAST NIGHT AND I GO AND KISS ANOTHER MARE!

My thoughts kept battling until I reached the boutique and walked in. I saw another white pony there with rarity who had an electric blue mane and tail. Her 'cutie mark' was two tied eighth notes. "Ace dear this is vinal scratch and she may have a spell to fix that instrument of yours!" She exclaimed. "Oh sweet I'll show you it now!" I was excited that I might fix my guitar! while vinal scratch looked at me with a confused look. "What are you?" Was all she could say. "oh I'm a human... But we dont have these ears wings or horns usually... The princess gave me them and said it was my 'true form' or something like that..." I said while walking to the stairs. "Oh... well I guess you look ok... Kinda funny though... like a giant furless monkey." She said while walking with me. "Thanks... We humans actually evolved from apes so I guess thats why I look so funny huh."

"So what kind of instrument is it?" She asked as we reached my bedroom. "Its a guitar." I said and opened the door. I walked up to it and picked it up delicately and put it on the bed. "Wow... that things is banged up pretty bad huh." she said "I hope this spell works that kinda looks like the cello that octavia plays." She said while her horn lit up. The guitar then was surrounded in a blueish aura and hovered before it flashed and was magically fixed. "YES!" I screamed and picked it up. It looked brand new. It was a gibson sg model 1971 and had a cherry finish. I picked it up and strummed. EADGBA all the strings were perfectly tuned too! "Hey what exactly did that magic do! I dont even have to tune it!" I said while strumming a Power E chord. "It will never go out of tune and wont even get dusty! I use the same spell on my equipment when it breaks down." She said smiling. "Do you have an amps?" I asked. "Well I have speakers but whats an amp?" She said with a quizzical look. "Oh nevermind I guess I'll see if twilight will let me go back to my world and pick up my amp." I said kind of sad I had to return to that awful place. "Ok well come by my place later and we will talk about a jam. Sound good?" she asked. "HECK YES!" I said excited. I almost never got to jam with anyone back at home.

wait. I remember a lot of people saying no to jaming out? More and more of my memories were returning and most of it just bits of people rejecting me. damn... I guess bad memories are more impacting then good ones. Especially if they are repeated over and over. "Sweet dude... I'll catch you in a few hours then eh?" She said. eh? she said eh? I started laughing. "I'm not the only one who says eh eh?" I said laughing again. "I guess not." She said while laughing and turning to leave. After she left I had played my guitar just doing random chords and strumming patterns. Damn it was good to play again.

After about 10 minutes of playing around I decided I really wanted my amp and ran down the stairs. "Hey rarity! can you bring me to twilights?" I asked excited. "Why dear?" She said while putting down some sewing supplies. "I need to get some stuff from my world and I really want to bring it to jam with Vinyl." I said. "Oh of course then lets be off!" she said proudly and trotted to the door. "Its only a few minutes from here so lets go now before it gets too dark." She said. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon. "alright lets do this." I said while cracking my knuckles.

We arrived at twilights no more than 3 minutes later. "Ok dear I have to get back to the boutique I have quite an order to fill so just try and be back before 10 ok?" She said and turned around. "sure thing rare!" I said and knocked on the door. "Coming!" it sounded like a boys voice. Maybe it was that dragon that was upset about me being in raritys room when I got here. Sure enough when the door opened there was that little dragon boy. "oh... Its you. What do you want pervert." he said while looking annoyed. "Well I wanted to see if I could use that mirror twilight has that connects to my world. I need to get some stuff." I said while brushing past him and looking around the bottom of the tree house thing.

It was pretty nice but there were a bunch of books! If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was a library. "Spike who was it." I heard twilights voice. "Oh... its you ace! come in and make yourself comfortable." She said while putting her book away. "Nice place you got here? Does the library ever come to borrow some books?" I joked. "Um... This is the library." She said flatly. "Oh... Well that explains a lot." I said and laughed. She didn't find it funny. "Anyway ace what do you need?" She asked while sitting across from me on a parallel couch. "I just need to use that mirror of yours to go get some of my stuff from my world." I said while smiling. "Oh of course its upstairs in the spare bedroom." She said while getting up to show me to the bedroom.

Once we reached the room I had looked at the mirror. It didn't look like anything special just an oval mirror. "Um... Is this it?" I asked while touching it. my hand went through it and it felt like smoke. "Woah." I said. "Of course it is but I dont know where it will bring you. while it was in the crystal empire it brought me to a highschool so maybe when we moved it here the mirror changed the location of the other side of the portal too." She said while writing down some things on a paper. "Okay well do you want to come with me? I mean maybe you can get more info on my world eh?" I said while jabbing her in the side with my elbow. "Oh really! You will let me see your home!" She said excited. "Of course!" I said while starting to step through the portal.

Once I stepped in I felt like I was falling. then blackness. I opened my eyes to see nothing but purple. "Huh?" I said out loud. "Oh Ace I'm so sorry!" twilight exclaimed she had landed right on top of me and her tail was around my eyes. "Its ok" I said while she helped me up. "So do you know where we are?" She asked while I looked around. It was my room. Hell it was my bed. So... this is how I got to equestia. there was a mirror now cutting my bed in half. "this is my room." I said out loud. "I live alone so dont worry about anyone worrying that I was gone." I said while getting up off the bed. "Do all beds here have a Mirror cutting them in half?" twilight said. "No but I am guessing because you moved that mirror to your house that it also moved the portal here and this is the equivalent of your spare bedroom in my universe." I said while looking around me room. It was kinda dusty but not too bad. I had walked over to the corner of the room and grabbed a duffle bag. "I'm going to pack up so feel free to look around." I said while opening some of my drawers and putting clothes in.

"Hello?" I heard a voice. It sounded like mine. Wait I am me right? "Hey who is in my house?" I said while opening my door. When I opened up my door it was me. standing right in front of me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Bronytymes here and cliff hanger expert. XD JK but why did ace see himself? I DONT KNOW! LETS FIND OUT FOLKS!**

"WHO ARE YOU!" I screamed when I saw myself looking back at me. It was a perfect replica of me without the wings and horn. My clone looked at me funny and then green fire came from him engulfing him in bright green aura. Then my clone was a black pony with a unicorn horn with holes in it. "What in the hell!" I yelled as I tripped backwards on to my bed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here." the black unicorn said. By his voice I could tell it was a male and he was just taller than Twilight.

"What are you doing here!" Twilight yelled as her horn lit up. "Woah! No need for violence! I'm a peaceful changeling I swear!" He yelled as made a weak barrier around him. "I just came here to get away from my mom!" He said as he tried to hide behind my bed. "You're mom? twilight what is this pony talking about? and why does he have holes in him?" I said as got off my bed and stood by twilight. "He is a changeling and his mother tried to take over Equestria two months ago!" She yelled as she shot a magic beam from her horn. But I just realized she looked like me. She was a human girl with wings and a horn! "Twilight what happened to you! Why do you look like me? and where is my horn and wings?" I asked. "when I came here I didnt have wings or a horn but when I used the elements here I got transformed into this and I guess the effects stayed when I came back." She said while trying to blast the black unicorn.

Ok enough is enough this black pony seemed scared. I jumped in front of her. "Ok enough this guy doesn't seem like the changelings you described he seems alright." I said as she looked at me with shock written all over her face. "You don't know that Ace he could transform into you and take advantage of your family and friends!" She said as she tried to push me out of the way. "Well whats so bad about him being here in my place! I'm not going to live here anymore so I dont see the harm!" I said while staying strong.

"But what if..." she didn't get to continue. "I DONT HAVE A FAMILY OK!? I DONT HAVE ANYONE THAT CARES ABOUT ME HERE!" I screamed and started to cry. The whole time the black unicorn was just standing there with a scared look on his face. "Ace... I'm... I'm sorry." She said while hugging me. "Its ok... and this guy doesn't sound like he wants to hurt anyone anyway right?" I said looking at him. "No... I could never... I was banished because I questioned my mom... And I don't have any friends or family either now..." He said as he looked down. "hey its ok... You can use my form and make some friends of your own here... Maybe they will like you more then me huh? good luck with the ladies though I never did." I said while chuckling. It was weird I went through emotions so fast.

"So whats your story? um and your name." I said while looking at him twilight had let go of me and sat on my bed. "Well my name is actually ace... Funny thing... But I was the prince of the changelings and I hated that my mom didn't care about ponies feelings and only fed through deception... truth is we can feed without telling lies but since everypony is discusted by us we are forced too." He said while looking down. "I hate lying and refused to infiltrate Equestria for her so she banished me... Her only son." he said while looking down. "She gave birth to many many females but I was the only male in our entire race." He went on. "Holy shit that sucks man... I dont live here anymore and found a nice home in Equestria but you can take over my life here if you want." I said while he looked up with a smile on his face. "I don't know Ace what if he is lying like his mom." She said while looking at me concerned. "I trust him." I said. "Plus if I ever come back I can have some friends maybe huh?" I asked him. "I'll try ace." he said starting to cry.

"Um... I had a job but you might want to look for a new one... I might have gotten fired for not showing up for 3 days." I said. "Oh... I came here the night you showed up... I snuck in while the whole commotion was going on outside and thats when I slipped in and came here." He said with a guilty look. "And how did you find my work?" I asked. "they called for you... Interesting thing though these cell phones are pretty neat. I also got your form from seeing you in a school picture. Also I read your journal to figure out where you work and what your attitude and stuff was." He smiled sheepishly. "Well... I guess its a good thing I had a journal but can I have it back?" I asked him.

His horn glowed green and my journal appeared out of thin air. "Thanks buddy... I still cant remember much after that incident in the everfree forest." I informed him of my adventure in Equestria so far and left out some... Intimate details. We talked for a while and I got all my stuff ready to go. Extra guitar Check, Amp Check, Bass Check, Bass Amp Check. If I had some drums I could make my own music! Laptop Check, Ipod charger and Laptop Charger Check, Clothes Check.

"Well I got everything I need so see ya around Ace I'll come check up on ya every few weeks. Sound good?" I asked "Heck yeah man, I am so lucky you are so accepting." He said while smiling. When did I becoming accepting? Why was I suddenly so nice? Maybe I just needed to get laid. Fuck I dont know. Maybe it was because I was in love with a beautiful mare... Oh shit I kissed fluttershy. God damn why did I have to remember. I just want to forget that ever happened. "Twi we should move the mirror a little when we get back to its not in the middle of my bed." I said bluntly. "Oh of course... Well thanks ace for being so cool with... we ace! Hahaha... Your last name isn't craftson is it?" She smiled sheepishly. "Actually it is..." my jaw dropped. "What... The actual fuck." I said sitting on my bed.

"Didn't I already told you us changelings came from a portal to equestria?" He said. he was another alternate me... This is just too much. "You're me... and our other me died in equestria like 4 days ago..." I said to him he frowned. "well thats sucks... well we're alive and I think we should be happy for us! We are getting our own lives back!" He exclaimed. "This is such an odd turn of events... Well twilight lets go..." I said while hoping through the portal. I didn't really need to say goodbye to myself right?

When the blackness stopped all I could see was purple. Again. "Ugh twilight... Stop landing on me." I said "I'm not twilight dear. but why was she on you in the first place?" It was rarity. I had landed on her and my face was in her mane. "oh sorry rare." I said while getting my face out of her amazingly sweet smelling hair. "When we went through the portal she landed on me." I said while grinning sheepishly.

"Oh well you two were gone long and I was starting to get worried." She said as she trotted twords the door. "what time is it?" I asked while looking around for a clock. "Its 7:22 ace and you're stuff is at vinyl scratches house. I teleported it there before I came down." she smiled. "sweet well I have my work cut out for me... I need to play a song tomorrow... for... Uh... Just cuz I missed playing music." I said covering up for Fluttershy. I didn't know if she was comfortable with me telling her friends she just had a miscarriage. "Oh you should play it for all of ponyville! We could have you do it for the town meeting tomorrow!" Rarity exclaimed. "Oh um yeah ok." I said while trying not to look guilty. Ponies sure are gullible.

I said my goodbyes to twilight and we had an unspoken truce about not telling anyone about another me taking over for me in my world. Rarity and I walked over to vinyl's house. I didn't know the way but rare helped me out. She would make such a good girlfriend. Once I got there I knocked on the door and rare left me so she could get home and make some dinner for us. It would be a little late but she said we needed to talk. I was worried about what she wanted to talk about but I was more excited to play guitar again.

"Hello?" Vinyl asked as she opened the door. "Hey Vi ready to jam out?" I asked and she nodded happily. "heck yeah I cant wait to see how that instrument sounds!" She exclaimed. we walked in her house and I have to say... not what I was expecting. The floor was a dance floor and there was a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. There was a small stage and a few speakers on stands near it. "Sweet pad Vi this is awesome! Do ya throw parties here?" I asked her. "Nah just small shows." she said plainly.

"Well its sweet mind if I set up on stage?" I asked her. "Go ahead I'll get some recording Equipment and my mix board." she said as she walked twords a back room. I found all my stuff in a neat pile near the stage. I picked up my amp and my back up guitar and brought them on stage and plugged in all the chords. I also set up my bass and bass amp. I knew exactly what song I would play for Fluttershy tomorrow.

Once I set up I noticed that Vinyl had already set up her equipment and was waiting for me. "Do you have any cords that will connect to my amps?" I asked while smiling. "Of course!" then they appeared next to me. "sweet" I said as I plugged them into my amps and tossed the other end to her. "I already know what song I want to play and were going to play it tomorrow at the town meeting." I said while she plugged them in on her end. "Sweet well lay down the tracks and we will put them together!" She exclaimed as I tuned up my amp to the setting I desired.

We made all the tracks and she even made the drum effects perfect to what I asked her to. Tomorrow will be an awesome show. I packed up for the night and left my guitar and bass and bass amp there as I took just my amp back to my place with rarity. We said goodbye and she thanked me for the awesome jam and couldn't wait to hear the full song tomorrow.

Once I got home it was around 10 and rarity was sitting alone at the dinner table with a troubled look on her face. "Hey rare... is everything... alright?" I asked. "Well I dont know please sit." she said as she looked at me with those beautiful eyes. Even though she was heavily trouble about something she was still amazing. "Um ok... Its about last night isn't it..." I said while looking down. "It... it is and... I dont know how to say this but... It was a mistake." My heart stopped. "But..." She stopped me. "It doesn't mean I dont like you that way its just. It went to fast and I dont know if we should even date yet... and I just dont know how I feel about you... I was post heat last night and I couldn't help myself." She said while smiling weakly. "Oh... well... I just... ok." I said while getting up. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was heart broken. I mean I gave her my most precious gift and she just said she didn't like me like that and it was a mistake.

"Ace please wait just a moment." She held my hand with her hoof. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy last night its just this is was too fast and something that should have waited. We can start dating but the sex was... it was a mistake that I wish I could take back." She said while looking into my eyes. "I understand and I do want to date you... You're so beautiful." I said while putting my hand to her muzzle. "You think so?" She said while blushing and flipping her hair. "Of course I do... Can I... can I kiss you?" I asked hoping against hope she would let me.

"Maybe... If you promise to sing me a song tomorrow." she smiled at me. Fuck... I cant go back to Vinyl's and make another track. But the song can to be both her and fluttershy. I just cant let Rarity know its also for fluttershy. I mean since were going to be dating.

"Okay..." I said while sighing she squee'd and pulled me in for a kiss. It was wonderful the sparks from last night were flying and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have this mare as my girlfriend. After we kissed I sat back down and ate. After i went upstairs to go to bed. Tomorrow was a big day.


End file.
